


You Wear Socks To Sleep Ew

by BathroomDrunk



Series: Kinky Boots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Tweek Tweak, Craig likes feet ew, Feet kink, M/M, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Slight Dom/Sub, Their there but barely, Top Craig Tucker, Tweek’s a power bottom and no one can tell me otherwise, chubby tweek, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BathroomDrunk/pseuds/BathroomDrunk
Summary: Craig has a foot fetish and Tweek finds out that’s literally it lmao
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Kinky Boots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	You Wear Socks To Sleep Ew

Tweek didn’t know when it started maybe he always had a feeling if you can even have feelings for these type of things. More like he started to notice his boyfriends weird behavior. It was normal Tweek would say, at first just offering to give Tweek a simple foot massage every once and awhile.

Tweek thought it was sweet actually since his job required him to be constantly on his feet running around serving people all day. While Craig did his college studying in a small affordable apartment they currently rent. Craig doing an intern ship and working a side job like Tweek to help pay the bills.

So Craig offering a foot massage was sweet in Tweeks eyes taking time out of his day to comfort his sore feet. But then it got a little strange, Craig started to offer to put Tweek’s socks and shoes on him before he went to work.

He found it strange but let Craig put them on him anyways. What ever makes Craig happy, and apparently giving him foot massages and putting on Tweeks socks and shoes made Craig very happy.

The sudden interest in Tweeks feet didn’t stop there. Craig giving him compliments, its not like Craig had never gave him compliments before plenty of times day he would be showered in compliments. From the way his hair looked to Tweeks chubby figure, but Craig’s compliments now switched from his appearance to how cute his feet were and how good he looks in socks. Even sandals when Tweek had the off chance to wear them. Craig would get extremely creepy at some points that in some instances made Tweek question his boyfriends sanity.

It just got even weirder from there, Craig nonstop when ever he had the chance whether sitting on the couch or laying in bed he’d use that chance to touch Tweeks feet. Rubbing them and touching them and it definitely weirded Tweek out. Which made him come out and confront Craig while they laid in bed, Craig as most nights these days playing with Tweeks feet.

“Ugh Jesus what’s with the feet man!?” Tweek said “it’s like your obsessed with my feet now!” Craig glanced up as he focused back to Tweeks feet “am not sure what you mean honey.” 

“W-what! What do you mean you’ve been touching my feet every chance you get and wanting to put my shoes on for me seriously man you starting to creep me out!” Tweek complained flashing Craig an annoyed look “it’s not that big of a deal honey I can’t compliment you any more?” Craig questioned.

“Nng what no it’s not that your compliment me it’s that your compliments used to be you know normal now there all about how pretty my feet are” Tweek laid his head back falling on the pillows sighing In frustration letting out a huff. “It’s just really starting to get creepy and I don’t like it at all” Tweek admitted. Craig sat up scooting closing toward Tweek “damn I uh didn’t know that you should have told me it bothered you I would have stopped sorry” Craig looked to the side putting a hand in his hair. “Jeez it’s fine dude it’s just why feet? Seriously why?”

Craig planted himself on his boyfriends side sniffing in his hair “I don’t know I mean am surprised you noticed this just now I’ve kinda always had thing for your feet I guess” Craig shrugged “it’s weird I know, I guess feet are just pretty nice” Tweek couldn’t believe what his boyfriend was saying. How did his boyfriend even find feet attractive? They didn’t look even remotely sexy in any way at least to Tweek.

“How long have you been you know into umm this?” Tweek motioned his hand towards his feet “well uhh since high school I mean umm well I used to watch a fair bit of uhh damn this more embarrassing than I thought it would be”Craig groaned. He really didn’t think it be this hard. Craig wouldn’t deny he’d seen a good bit of feet porn before, but Craig has seen a lot of weird porn thanks to Clyde. In high school he’d find anything weird despite what they were. Resulting in him showing Craig video of a guy flexing and showing his feet off. Clyde remarking how weird it was and ‘how can people even get off to this stuff!’

But Craig honestly found it interesting. Doing his fair bit of watching and he got hooked. He didn’t even really know why, there was nothing about feet that really would turn you on per say but it just did it for Craig. Cringing at how many wet dreams of Tweek he had in his teen years, which almost never were about normal sex but the blonds feet making him pull a scrunched up face at the thought. He found feet, especially licking them a huge turn on. Not like normal sex was bad just never really hit the spot Craig would say. Making him have to finish himself of to videos after him and Tweek had sex. Which was currently something they where actually working. Tweek had noticed Craig never cumming when they did have sex making him worried that he wasn’t good or satisfying Craig enough. Always voicing his concerns to be given an answer from his loving boyfriend that sex really didn’t interest him that much.

“Oh” Tweek blurbed out sitting up looking down at his boyfriend, he stared for a moment, maybe he shouldn’t say this he thought but the question just came back up every time he looked at Craig and it wouldn’t go away he just had to know. Taking a deep breath he rubbed the back of his head biting his lip “so uh said you had a ‘thing’ for my feet what did you umm mean by that exactly?” Tweek looked toward his boyfriend seeing a dark pink litter onto Craig’s cheeks. “Christ, you know I used to have wet dreams about you in high school, after Clyde showed me a video of a guy umm you know.... showing off uhh..... his feet, Jesus ” Craig moved his hands through his hair, this by far has to be the most awkward and embarrassing moment he has shared with Tweek and they’ve had a lot of awkward moments together.

“I just after seeing um THAT I couldn’t get the thought of you doing that and just watching more videos thinking of you was fucking hot as shit babe” Tweek hummed nodding urging him to continue on. “Oh god and every time I went to bed I’d have to change my sheets the next day even now I still find that hot, I guess it’ll have to stay in my head forever but thank you for letting me get all that off my chest honey I guess.” Craig shrugged sighing well at least he didn’t have to keeping on worry wether Tweek would find out from somebody else. Since the only person he told was Clyde and was surprised he managed to not tell anyone up till this point.

“So you wanna try it then?” Craig whipped his head toward his boyfriend, he couldn’t be serious could he? “Uh uh mm w-what!” Craig was at a lost for words. He had to be kidding.

“Do you? GAH it’s just I want to make you feel good and if uh feet do it for you then I wanna try it out!” Tweek stammered. Craig never thought he’d ever be given such an offer like this ever. But if Tweek really wanted to do this he might as well take the opportunity while it’s there.

“Well if where going to do this you could lay back maybe?” Craig suggested. A small smile crept onto Tweek’s face, if he was being honest he was a little excited to do this. Never venturing into something like this before.

He laid on his back watching Craig swiftly move to his feet. Lifting his boyfriends leg up having Tweek’s feet up close. Craig couldn’t deny how sexy this was to him. Tweek’s face looking up at him with wondering eyes and his hands gripping to the sides of the pillow his head resided on. And his feet were so pretty being a porcelain white and had a slightly chubby appearance to match his body. Craig rubbed the under side on Tweeks foot using his thumb, loving his boyfriends smooth skin. Slowly placing out his tongue from the bottom licking up to the top.

Tweek’s face scrunched up eyes closing at the new weird sensation. He felt his pants tighten hearing the tan man above him let out a rather loud moan. He’d never been able to make Craig moan like that. It made his dick ache wanting to hear more of those sounds. Craig’s moans where so pretty to hear, deep and loud bouncing off the walls of their apartment. Tweek’s eyes shot open biting his lips seeing Craig take the tip of his foot into his mouth. 

Tweek curled his feet feeling Craig’s tongue swirl around his toes. Taking a glance away from Craig’s face looking onto his crotch seeing a large tent protrude from his sweat pants framed with a wet spot by them. Lifting up his foot planting it on his boyfriends crotch slowly moving his foot gaining bit of some friction rubbing over the tent in Craig’s pants. He felt his foot touch the cold air. As he looked back up to Craig. Seeing Craig’s eyes shut letting a deep groan escape from him. “F-fuck please don’t stop” Craig groaned. A little giggle rang from Tweek’s mouth, slowing down his pace. Hearing an annoyed wine coming above him “come on honey” Craig let out. “Hmm I want you to beg for it tiger” Tweek said moving his foot to a stop. 

“Please honey, please” Craig whined hoping Tweek would continue. “I don’t know that doesn’t sound NNG convincing” Tweek gazed at Craig, he’d never had this much confidence in his life so much control, and he loved it. “Please honey pretty please, I need it so bad I can’t take it anymore!” Craig gave a sad look letting out more whines in the hopes of telling Tweek how much he needed him to continue.

“What do you need me to do huh?” Tweek questioned bitting his bottom lip. Craig let out another loud whine embarrassment littering his face. “Shit babe fuck. I need you to touch my dick so bad. I can’t handle it anymore.” Tweek’s face lit up at Craig’s answer continuing to rub Craig’s clothed member. 

“Mmm good boy” Tweek said picking up his pace. “Oh god, can I please take my pants off? Please” Craig moaned thrusting his hips slightly forward. Tweek slowly let his foot down to give Craig his answer “mmhm go head.”

He quickly pulled his pants and underwear down tossing them on the floor getting back onto the bed into position. “What a good boy asking me first” Tweek beamed flashing a loving smile to Craig. Taking a bit to readjust Tweek curled his toes over the head of Craig’s tall manhood. “Fuck!” Craig spat grabbing ahold of the blonds foot thrusting into it at a fast pace. Tweek’s foot was so smooth and soft filling Craig with a familiar feeling pilling up in his abdomen. “I am gonna cum! Can I please!” Craig yelled his moans filling up the room. “Gnng of course” Tweek insisted. 

His toes flinched being covered in liquid spilling out from Craig’s cock rolling down his foot. “Jesus” Craig gasped huffing, slowly grinding into Tweek’s foot riding out his orgasm. “That was one of the best orgasms I think I’ve ever had.” Craig admitted “r-really?” Tweek gushed excitement tainting his face. “Yeah, like wow honey”

“Umm am going to get a towel for your feet mkay be right back” Craig said giving Tweek’s full cheek a kiss hurrying to the bathroom.

Tweek could barely hold his excitement, he really did that? He’d never felt so in control and surprisingly calm. He made Craig cum HE did no one else and definitely not some guy showing his feet off in a porno. Tweek never thought he’d be so happy about something like this. And thinking back to Craig asking for his permission? Made his face heat up it was so exciting! Tweek was pushed out of his thoughts seeing his boyfriend wipe both his feet from saliva and cum. Tossing the dirty towel to the side spreading Tweek’s legs open falling into his boyfriend. “Thanks honey for letting me do that” Craig said snuggling closer to his chubbier lover. “Nng no problem man, anything to make you happy ya know? And you were a very good boy” Tweek giggled at the sight of Craig’s face. His cheeks heating up at the mention “I uh wouldn’t mind if you called me that more often” Craig confessed giving Tweek a slight squeeze 

“I wouldn’t mind that either big guy”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words just disappointment


End file.
